


Before the Sun Rises

by RainCloud10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, cat!Nico, catboy, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early riser Nico, wants to get up, but Jason just wants sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sun Rises

Nico sits up in his bed, early in the morning with his boyfriend, Jason by his side. Nico has always been an early riser and gets lonely when he was to wait for Jason to wake up, so the catboy likes to wake him up. Nico crawls up to the blond and straddles his waist, leaning down. He flattens his ears to his head and lays his hands under his chin, just watching the human sleep. His long fluffy black tail wags behind him slowly as he leans forward a bit and gently licks Jason's cheek with the tip of his tongue. When his boyfriend doesn't stir, he gets bolder and just keeps licking until Jason's arms encircles his waist. 

"Nico,.... That tickles..." Jason murmurs sleepily. 

"Wake up sleepy head, I'm hungry. " Nico pouts and swivels his ears. 

"What time is it?"

"Ummm.." Nico turns his head to the clock on the night stand."8:00"

"Too early, go back to sleep" Jason whines and moves a hand up, and presses Nico's head down to his chest, making him rest. Nico pulls away and shakes his head. 

"No, I wanna get up now"

"One more hour, then we can." The taller male says and turns away, hugging Nico to his chest. Nico moves his head forward a bit and licks Jason's cheek again. 

"Shhhh" Jason whispers and starts to scratch behind Nicos black ears, making him stop and quietly purr. 

"Ok, one-"He yawns. "One more hour" and with that, Nico falls back to sleep with Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post a lot more, so keep an eye out! prompts are welcome!


End file.
